Ricordati che
by Halmah 32
Summary: Sulle note di Ricordati che... di Paolo Meneguzzi, la mia prima Songfic! Mimi e Koushiro sono fidanzati, ma lei deve tornare in America. Ambientata in aereoporto, si basa sui pensieri di Koushiro. Leggete e commentate, per piacere!


_**RICORDATI CHE...**_

_Ricordati di scrivermi ogni tanto  
Da Los Angeles  
E mandami il tuo numero di casa se vuoi  
Sei mesi non son pochi sai  
Divertiti fai ciò che vuoi  
È giusto allontanarci poi vedremo  
Che sarà di noi_

E così stai andando via... per voleve dei tuoi genitori, è vero, ma lo stesso te ne stai andando, lasciandomi solo. Ma Los Angeles ti aspetta e tu non puoi fare a meno di partire. Ma tu, Mimi, ti ricorderai di avermi lasciato qui? Ti ricorderai di scrivermi qualche e-mail ogni tanto? E il tuo numero di casa me lo manderai? Sì, Mimi, hai ragione, fra sei mesi tornerai, sarai di nuovo qui tra le mie braccia. Questo è vero. Ma sei mesi sono lunghi, e io non sono capace di sapere cosa succederà in questo periodo. Ma tu, quando sarai in America, non pensarmi troppo, divertiti con le tue amiche, non pensare troppo a me, non rattristarti. Quello che saremo al tuo ritorno, lo sapremo fra sei mesi.

_Io proverò a combattere tristezza e  
Solitudine  
Uscendo un po' più spesso con gli amici di  
Sempre  
Ma adesso resta ancora un po' ascolta  
Quello che dirò  
Regalami un secondo di silenzio  
Ssssshhhhh  
_  
Mi mancherai, sicuramente. E non sarà facile, ne sono sicuro. Appena l'aereo decollerà, mi ritroverò solo, a dover combattere la tristezza e la solitudine, causate dalla tua assenza. Forse non ci riuscirò mai, ma un po' ci proverò, magari uscendo con gli altri Digiprescelti; si farò così, anzi sarò sicuro che loro mi aiuteranno.  
Ma questo è ciò che accadrà da domani.  
Ora, invece, ci siamo io e te, in questo dannatissimo aereoporto. I tuoi genitori sono al check-in. Meglio così.  
Ascoltami Mimi, ascolta in silenzio quello che ho da dirti, per favore.

_Ricordati che quando ti cercherai in una  
Canzone che parla di noi  
E si impiglierà tra le tue ciglia una lacrima  
Ricordati che quando tu piangerai con le  
Gambe strette seduta sul letto  
Io sarò lì accanto a te ti rispecchierai  
Negli occhi miei  
_  
Ascolterai sicuramente la radio, lì a Los Angeles. E, sicuramente, ti capiterà di mettere qualche volta un cd di Yamato. E così ti capiterà di ripensare a tutti noi, ai Digiprescelti. Ma ti capiterà anche di ascoltare canzoni d'amore, che ti riporterà alla mente la nostra storia, i momenti trascorsi insieme, ripenserai a noi, Mimi.. e forse verserai qualche lacrima.  
Ci saranno anche giorni più tristi, nei quali ti capiterà senz'altro di piangere. E, forse, lo farai nella tua posa abituale: seduta sul letto con le gambe strette. Sarà in quei momenti, Mimi, che ti sarò accanto, e il tuo stupendo viso si specchierà nei miei occhi.

_Non preoccuparti mai per me io me la so  
Cavare sai  
Piuttosto abbi cura di te stessa di più  
Ti giuro non ce l'ho con te non c'è nessun  
Colpevole  
Adesso dai non abbassare gli occhi chiuditi  
Il paltò_

Per piacere, Mimi, non essere triste per me, in America: io me la caverò sicuramente. Mi aiuteranno i miei amici. Preoccupati per te, cerca di stare bene e sii felice...  
Come dici? Sembra che ti stia accusando di qualcosa? Ma no, Mimi, come potrei... Non è colpa tua se devi andare via, e non me la sento neppure di prendernela con i tuoi genitori, di dire che sono stati loro ad allontanarci... perché so che prenderei in giro solo me stesso.  
Ma ora non piangere, non abbassare lo sguardo, piuttosto chiuditi il paltò, sennò rischi di prendere freddo, e sai che mi dispiacerebbe.

_E scusami per le idiozie che ti hanno fatto  
Piangere  
Ma dopo era stupendo fare pace ridendo  
Hanno chiamato il volo dai aspetta  
Non lo perderai  
Ancora un secondo di silenzio  
Ssssshhhhh  
_  
Ricordo ancora gli avvenimenti idioti che si susseguirono quando ci mettemmo insieme. Ti chiedo scusa per tutte le cose che ti ho fatto sopportare, anche per la mia sciocca gelosia... ma ricordi quant'era bello fare pace? Ricordi, Mimi, quelle giornate intere passate insieme a ridere, a divertirci, a stare bene insieme?  
Ed ecco che una voce che in questo momento odio con il cuore mi riporta alla realtà. Hanno chiamato il tuo volo. E tu lo devi prendere. Ma aspetta un altro poco, non lo perderai, se ascolti solo queste ultime cose che ho da dirti.  
Poi scende il silenzio, tra noi.

_Ricordati che quando camminerai distratta  
Nel traffico e ti volterai  
Perché una parola un ombra un gesto  
Ti emozionerà  
Ricordati che quando ti spoglierai nel buio  
Vestita dei nostri ricordi  
Io sarò li accanto a te ti rispecchierai  
_  
Ricordati, Mimi, che, nonostante saremo lontani, la tua vita deve andare avanti.  
Quando, nei prossimi mesi, camminerai distratta per le vie di Los Angeles, noterai sicuramente ciò che accade intorno a te.  
Mi vedrai accanto a te quando qualcosa ti emozionerà, e anche quando, sola, sarai in camera tua, pensando a noi.

_Solo il tempo per noi sa la verità se domani  
Io e te ritorneremo qua  
Incapaci di vivere lontani anche  
Un giorno di più  
Solo il tempo dirà se era una bugia o era giusto  
Per noi cercare un'altra via  
Ora vai devo mordermi le labbra per non  
Piangere più._

Io non so cosa saremo fra sei mesi, se saremo ancora il Koushiro e la Mimi di adesso. E non pretendo neanche che lo sappia tu.  
Sarà il tempo a decidere per noi.  
Solo vivendo potremo sapere se tra sei mesi saremo ancora qui, in Giappone, insieme, perché tu sarai ritornata, incapace di vivere senza di me, che ormai mi sono accorto di non essere capace di vivere senza te.  
Sarà il tempo a stabilire se ciò che sta accadendo ora, ovvero la tua partenza, sia giusta o meno. O, forse, sarebbe stato meglio rimanere insieme, qui, a Tokyo.  
E, mentre ti allontani e ti vedo sparire tra la folla, richiamata dai tuoi genitori, sento le lacrime rigare copiose il mio volto. Ma non voglio che tu mi veda così, allora mi mordo le labbra per fermare il pianto.  
Dopotutto, avrò sei mesi per essere infelice.

_**Credits: la canzone "Ricordati che..." è di Paolo Meneguzzi**_


End file.
